Way of the Shugenja
Way of the Shugenja was a dual-edition sourcebook for shugenja characters in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Rich Wulf, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Travis Heerman. * Editor: D.J. Trindle. * Additional Editing: Jim Pinto. * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo. * Art Director: Jim Pinto. * Graphic Designer: Justin Lawler. * Cover Artist: Llyn Hunter. * Interior Artists: Beth Trott, G.W. McKee II, Daerick W. Gross, Storn Cook. * Typesetter: Justin Lawler. * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates. * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau. Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Soshi Angai and Toturi Sezaru. * History of Shugenja in Rokugan. * The Kami. ** Becoming a Shugenja. ** Kami Psychology. ** Types of Kami. * Spell Research. *** Secret Spells. * Shugenja Gempukku. * Multiple Schools. * Non-Traditional Schools. ** Religious Cults. ** Ronin. ** Bloodspeakers. * Battle. * Rituals of the Shugenja. ** Blessing. ** Cremation. ** Gempukku. ** Marriage. ** Purification. ** Seppuku. * Multi-Element Spells. * New Feats. * New Advantages. Shugenja of the Crab Clan (page 21) * The Kuni Wastelands. ** Kuni Ariko. (Sensei) ** Kuni Kiyoshi. (Student) * Crab Clan Spells. ** Crystal. ** Kuni Crystal. * Kuni Crystal-Binders. (New Path) Shugenja of the Crane Clan (page 27) * Shinden Asahina. ** Asahina Tsunemura. (Sensei) ** Asahina Keitaro. (Student) * Tsangusuri Daigaku. ** Asahina Yumiko. (Sensei) ** Kakita Harada. (Student) * Asahina Battle School. ** Asahina Mataro. (Sensei) ** Doji Chiisaiko. (Student) * Crane Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Dragon Clan (page 35) * Mountain Home Dojo. ** Tamori Chosai. (Sensei) ** Tamori Chieko. (Student) ** Tamori Taiu. (Student) * The Dragon's Heart Dojo. ** Tamori Miyoshi. (Sensei) ** Tamori Kanben. (Student) * Tamori Yamabushi. (New Path) * Dragon Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Lion Clan (page 41) * Bishamon Seido. ** Kitsu Hiromasu. (Sensei) ** Ikoma Tsai. (Student) * The Kitsu Tombs. ** Kitsu Juri. (Sensei) ** Kitsu Hisashi. (Student) * The Sodan-senzo. (New Path) * Lion Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Mantis Clan (page 47) * Amaterasu Seido. ** Moshi Jukio. (Sensei) ** Moshi Junichi. (Student) * Tempest Island. ** Yoritomo Kaigen. (Sensei) ** Yoritomo Yoyonagi. (Student) * Moshi Shugenja School. * Yoritomo Shugenja School. * The Storm Riders School. * Mantis Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Phoenix Clan (page 55) * Gisei Toshi. ** Isawa Hochiu. (Sensei) ** Isawa Sayuri. (Student) * Kyuden Agasha. ** Agasha Hamanari. (Sensei) ** Agasha Toriko. (Student) * The Agasha and Multi-element Spells. * Asako Inquisitors. (New Path) * Phoenix Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Scorpion Clan (page 62) * The Kuroiban. ** Yogo Koji. (Sensei) ** Soshi Angai. (Student) * Dojo of the Closed Eye. ** Soshi Yukimi. (Sensei) ** Soshi Horotogi. (Student) * Kuroiban. (New Path) * Scorpion Clan Spells. Shugenja of the Unicorn Clan (page 69) * Gatherer of the Winds Dojo ** Iuchi Kanjin. (Sensei) ** Iuchi Lixue. (Student) ** Iuchi Hari. (Student) * Honored Watch Castle. ** Horiuchi Momoro. (Sensei) ** Horiuchi Koguro. (Student) ** Horiuchi Shoko. (Student) * Unicorn Traveler Prestige Class. * Horiuchi Shugenja School. Minor Clans and Others (page 75) * Temple of Osano-Wo. ** Hyakujo. (Sensei) ** Zenkai. (Student) * Brothers of Rebirth. * Order of Hoshi. * Thunder Sohei. (New Path) * Kiho Rules. ** Mushin. ** Aiki. ** Kharmic. ** Zanshin. * New Kiho. ** Be the Breeze. ** The Calm of Shinsei. ** Elemental Shock. ** Gift of the Water Dragon. ** Kharmic Unison. ** Palm of Fire. ** The Power of Nothing. ** Remember the Mountain. ** Shatter the Elements. ** Speed of the Waterfall. ** The Thunder's Clap. ** Thunderstroke. * Kitsune no Mori. ** Kitsune Jachoko. (Sensei) ** Kitsune Suzushiko. (Student) * Fox Clan Spells. Magicians of the Shadowlands (page 83) * Toguchi Shinden. ** Tsuno Yokoshima. (Sensei) ** Tsuno Kagyaku. (Student) * Tsuno Soultwisters. ** Soultwister Spells. * Cult of the Blood-Red Moon. ** Jama Suru. (Sensei) ** Tsi Shodu. (Student) * Bloodspeaker Cultist Prestige Class. * Cult of the Blood-Red Moon Maho-tsukai School. * Bloodspeaker Spells. The Travails of the Ronin Shugenja (page 93) * Order of Kanosei Furudera. ** Roshuko. (Sensei) ** Koan. (Student) * Kanosei Furudera Shugenja. * New Items ** Furudera Ofuda Pouch. ** Furudera Rice Cake. * Kanosei Furudera Spells. Category:RPG Books